Inferno
Inferno was a monster truck created by FELD Motorsports that ran from 2002-2006 and a one off event in East Rutherford 2012. The truck was essentially WCW Nitro Machine, just with any WCW remnants removed and the name changed. History * 2001 - Inferno/Flashfire debuts in France, being referred to by both names. * 2002 - Inferno, the old WCW Nitro Machine, debuts with Kathy Winston behind the wheel. * 2003 - Bryan Winston takes the wheel in 2003. * 2004 - Inferno, now with no specific driver, is run only twice in 2004, once at San Antonio under John Seasock, and a second time in Cincinnati, by an unknown driver. * 2004 - Inferno is shown off at the Monster Jam World Finals 5 with an unfinished paint scheme. * 2005 - This unfinished body is run on the truck, with added red fire. * 2005 - A new Ford body debuts in Europe. * 2006 - The last two shows for the first Inferno are ran in Arnhem Holland, using an Altered Hot Wheels (European) body. * 2006 - Meanwhile, Hot Wheels and Pastrana 199 run competitions in Europe on the Inferno chassis. * 2012 - An Escalade version of Inferno runs for an encore in East Rutherford with Frank Krmel driving. * 2013 - Present - Inferno is put on hold. The truck is still shown and used in Yearbooks and merchandise, implying it still has a possibility of returning. For what and when, is unknown. Hot Wheels Information * The original 2003 Inferno Hot Wheels toy was canceled, but in 2015 a prototype surfaced on eBay and was purchased by Brian Z. Patton. The Inferno was replaced by Flashfire in Hot Wheels Monster Jam in 2003 due to the controversy surrounding the name "inferno" and 9/11. * The 2003 Inferno was recreated in 2018 by Hot Wheels as a part of the "Flashback" series. Video Game Appearances * Monster 4X4: Masters of Metal Gallery InfernoSketch.png|Early design for Inferno Screenshot 20190321-152124.jpg|Inferno/Flashfire's unofficial debut in France, 2001 running under both names. Screenshot 20190321-152112.jpg Screenshot 20190321-152118.jpg Screenshot_2018-12-08-13-45-21.png|Inferno at Diggers Dungeon, under construction before its debut Screenshot_2018-12-08-13-45-11.png Screenshot_20190301-213627.jpg|Inferno at it's official debut show as Inferno Screenshot_20190301-213557.jpg|Ditto Infr137b.jpg|Original Inferno Monstertrucks196.jpg|Ditto Screenshot_20190225-163403.jpg Screenshot_20190225-163425.jpg Screenshot_20190225-163413.jpg Screenshot_2018-07-20-09-06-32 (1).png|Inferno, in it's only televised appearance Infr137a.jpg|Inferno's famous moment where it got stuck on a bus in France, 2002 Monster jam european tour 2002 stade de france-1|Video of the 2002 France event 11150788 546385502182903 3488582606116183378 n.jpg Infrn03a.jpg|Circa 2003, with the smaller name 51590829 2463711970370307 7487978449227743232 o.jpg Screenshot_2018-09-09-13-32-42.png|With a Pepsi sponsored flag Screenshot_2018-06-18-16-17-39.png|Inferno at San Antonio, one of only 2 shows it competed in during 2004 Screenshot_20190503-234224.jpg|Ditto, at San Antonio 2004 Vwf565.jpg|Unfinished yellow Inferno at World Finals 5 vwf093.jpg 52396349_2481597708581733_1740822250195517440_o.jpg 52020812_2481611331913704_4799442425032474624_o.jpg Screenshot_2018-11-18-00-52-26.png|Under construction in 2005 Screenshot_20190321-152006.jpg|Inferno in 2005 Inferno1copy.jpg inferno2copy.jpg Screenshot 20190302-213202.jpg Screenshot_20190321-060727.jpg|Being sponsored by 94.9 Zeth Rocks in Miami, 2005 IMG 2855.PNG|Circa 2006, in Europe 248.jpg|Ditto Khkl245.jpg Screenshot 2018-04-24-11-29-44.png 051116Alx Inferno2.jpg|Being driven by Alx Danielsson Screenshot_20190303-085735.jpg Screenshot_20190303-085642.jpg Screenshot_20190303-085638.jpg Screenshot 20190303-085609.jpg Screenshot_20190303-085745.jpg Screenshot_20190303-085727.jpg 251.jpg|Inferno running an altered Hot Wheels (European) body 24asdas9.jpg|Ditto Screenshot_20190303-085559.jpg Screenshot_20190320-173330.jpg Screenshot_20190303-085603.jpg Fdny-inferno.jpg|Inferno with FDNY at East Rutherford 2012 02ha ha1.jpg|Ditto, shooting flames Inferno215a.jpg Screenshot_20190327-214428.jpg 438f1eac54db039de9eaf5b8a5633861.jpg 64054_409136562498136_1294788956_n.jpg 410981_446434318714457_1677458083_o.jpg 2003 40-Inferno (2).jpg|2003 Hot Wheels toy prototype. Note the #40 on the card, compared to Flashfire's #32 2003 33-Flashfire (2).jpg|2003 Hot Wheels toy, under the name "Flashfire" 2013 Inferno (2).jpg|2013 Hot Wheels toy 2018 FL04-Inferno (2).jpg|2018 Flashback Hot Wheels toy 2003 40-Inferno (1).jpg|The 2003 Inferno toy protoype. Notice the #40 on the card compared to Flashfire's #32 Inferno logo.gif|Logo Screenshot 2018-07-20-09-13-39.png|Unused logo Category:Trucks Category:European Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Anderson Boys Racing Category:Trucks On Hiatus Category:Trucks that debuted in 2001 Category:Chevy Trucks Category:Cadillac Trucks